Chance
by forever-styles
Summary: Shanel was just a normal teenage girl living her life. Until that moment when her crush from year 10 invites her to a party at his place :


I was on my way to a party i was invited to by the most beautiful kid in school. I would be lying if i said i wasn't nervous when he came up to talk to me. While he walked my direction i looked down at my feet pretending to be interested in something on the floor. Thinking he was just going to walk past me and talk to one of the prettier girls behind me.

'Shanel, right?' said harry standing right in front of me with both hands in his pockets. I looked up shocked as he gave me a weird look and then smirked.

'yeah, thats me' i said puzzled. I looked into his gorgeous eyes and i thought i almost lost it. He took his hand and touched my shoulder, making me look at him in shock again. 'are you okay?' he asks laughing. 'yeh im fine, is there somthing you need?' i said quickly then noticed i sounded kind of rude but i guess he let it slide. 'yes actually, i was wondering if you'd like to come to a party at my place tomorrow, i think it would be nice to get to know you a little better.' he smiled so big it made me smile. 'erm i..' i tried to think of what to say, harry was just a kid i knew from chemistry class, not a friend or anything just a classmate. ' id love to but i dont think thats a good idea' i said. Who knows why he wanted to get to know me? out of all the girls in school.. why me? how was i supposed to he didnt go around saying the same thing to girls to try and get them to sleep with him. 'im not going to eat you..i promise' he said with a smirk. I looked at him like he was crazy. 'or if thats what you want' he said with a smirk again. I swear he made me weak on the knees. 'oh my god harry, no!' i said hitting him on the arm lightly. 'so you're not coming?' he said pouting his bottom lip. ' i guess i can clear my schedule, whats the worst that can happen right ?' he hugged me lightly and thanked me, gave me his address and we exchanged numbers. 'see you tomorrow' i said as i left the classroom. Ive never told anyone, except my bestfriend Sophia, ofcourse. Ive had a crush on Harry Styles since grade 10..and being in 12 now i would've thought my crush would go away..but it didnt and now he's noticing me. great.

I felt so nervous as i walked up to his naighborhood. i texted him to come out so i know which house was his. ' im here. come out so i know where to go lol x '

Not even 10 seconds later i get a reply 'ill be right out :) xx' double kisses eh? i thought i was to much for even sending one. I smiled at his response. He was really sweet. I barely knew him, but i was hoping i would tonight, like he said... 'Shanel!' i heard a husky voice scream from 2 houses down. I looked over and saw harry, looking mighty fine. Oh man. I walked over and he greeted me with a hug. Wow he smelled nice. 'im so glad you came shanel, its going to be so much fun' he said still holding me. 'yeah, i came to please you. you know, i barley talk to the people at school and im guessing they're all here, so i might leave just a little early. Sophia and i are having a sleepover at mine tonight anyways' i said. Regretting it of course. He didnt need to know what i had planned, or even why i was leaving early. 'im sure you'll get a long with them love, and Sophia why didnt you bring her! shes welcomed here anytime, you can have a sleepover with her here' he said winking at me. 'im sure the lads would think its a great idea, we havent done those in a while, and plus my parents are out for the weekend..' he paused 'long story' said harry, waiting for my answer.

'Fine, ill text her later on' i said. I was now beginning to regret even coming, i dont even know why. I have a crush on harry and hes being so flirty, but i dont want to get my hopes up. We went inside and he was holding my waist. I was aware of my blushing. Hoping he didnt notice. The music was so loud. You felt the vibration as you walked. People were everywhere and i recognized everyone from school. I texted sophia about 5 minutes into the party 'Sophia, babe get ready and come to harry's, remember the party i told you about? well i told him about our plans tonight and he insisted in us having the sleepover here. His parents are out for the weekend so we can stay... please come :) xxx' She texted right away 'ahh shanel. im already on my way.. is zayn there? omg shanel.. if he is, tonight might be my night...your night too! since harry is so interested in you now. ahh xxxxx' i laughed at her response and told harry she was on her way. he smiled at me and nodded his head. I suddenly felt something. I couldnt be falling for harry so quickly.. i barley knew him. I was drinking a beer and he was sitting next to me..i could feel his eyes burning into me. He kept staring. I turned to him 'what?' i said. He stared at me and shook his head smiling 'nothing. i cant stare now ?' he laughed and took me by the hand and started walking out of the house ' harry, where are you taking me ? ' i asked all curiously. ' i need to tell you something ' he said. I wondered. What the hell was he going to tell me? We sat on a bench near his house. He stared at me again 'oi get on with it boy.' i told him. 'i dont know how to say this shanel but...' oh no, i thought. ' since the first day i saw you in grade 10 i had the biggest crush on you. i never knew when or how to tell you because honestly im a nervous wreck' he said. I slapped him on the cheek. ' what the fuck was that for!' he yelled. ' Now you tell me this! ive felt the same way about you since i first saw you too!' i told him. My heart was racing. But i was angry at him. I think. Why did he tell me this now! We've had relationships all this time when we could have been together. ugh. ' im sorry shanel, please forgive me.' he said. i looked at him and pouted my lips. 'i forgive you, sorry for the smack' i said touching his cheek. He took my hand and kissed it. 'shanel, be mine?' he said looking in my eyes. I cant believe this. ' yes. yes. yes.' i said. He hugged me and pulled back, stared into my eyes and kissed my lips softly. i smiled and we just sat there in silence. It wasnt an awkward silence though, it was nice. I was leaning my head on his chest and he was playing with my hair. It felt good. Then all of the sudden i hear a familiar voice ' eeeeep' i turned, surprised and see sophia smiling like there was no tomorrow. Harry and i both laughed. I figured she'd been watching this whole time. Oh sophia, you would. Harry wisperd in my ear 'ill see you inside babe' and walked back inside leaving me with a kiss on the cheek. Sophia came up to me and jumped up and down ' shanel. are you guys together!' she asked. 'ahh' i said sarcastically, mocking her. Then i nodded shyly and she hugged me tightly.

Before running back inside i teased her 'ill go tell harry to speak to zayn for you kay?' She ran after me trying to stop me.


End file.
